Island Paradise
by IcyInuYoukai
Summary: Kagome wins a trip to an island resort from a random school drawing. A trip for 2! -.- Guess who she takes? Well obviously Inuyasha. But how well is he going to handle all the wonders of modern times. Like cars, air planes.... and milkbones? R&R plea
1. chapter 1

Island Paradise

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...

It was a regular school day for Kagome. Sitting in the English classroom and listening to the boring teacher repeat everything that they had learned over the past few weeks. Of course, no one was really listening. Who really wants to learn about 'nouns and pronouns' over and over again and again until you've practically got the definitions and examples pouring out your ears? No one. Either the kids were looking at the ceiling and counting the squares, or they were asleep on their desks. If the teacher would ever shut up you could probably hear a snore once and a while.

Kagome was one of the many counting the ceiling squares. It was actually her fifteenth time counting the thirty-four and one-half squares, so then she cast her chocolate eyes to the floor. Her chin rested upon her hand as she started to count the floor tiles.

'_1... 2... 3... ugh... how can he even stand talking about the same thing day after day? 'A noun is a person, place, or thing. Now write down as many examples of those things as you possibly can in five minutes.' Who really cares anyway? It's not like our life is going to depend on knowing what a noun is.'_ She sighed and looked out the window. _'I wonder what the others are doing back in the feudal era... I hope Inuyasha isn't getting too upset. I shouldn't have told him I would be back yesterday.'_ Kagome lay her head down on the desk and closed her eyes. Just as she was about to slip into a decent sleep...

SLAM!!!

The whole class jumped up at the sound of the teacher slamming his book down on a random student's desk. He scanned the room just the same as hawk scans a field for a poor defenseless mouse. Seeing that everyone was awake and paying attention, he cleared his throat and said,

"I hope you all enjoyed your naps and or studies of the ceiling." He looked around at various students, enjoying the guilty looks they would give as they sank into their seats. "But now I have to announce the winner of the drawing we issued three or four months ago." The classroom was silent. They had no idea what he was talking about. He sighed exasperatedly and explained, "The drawing for the week long vacation to the island resort for two? Honestly, I thought that would be the one thing that you would remember." He leaned his back against the black board and crossed his arms.

Everyone looked at each other trying to remember. Then a slow look of realization crossed over them and everyone started talking. The teacher waited about five seconds before he settled them down.

"Now then, only ONE person will be chosen... so I don't want any of you to get your hopes up. Chances are you won't get it anyway." The class fell completely silent now. Anxiety and suspense had a tight grip on them as they a waited to hear who the winner would be.

The teacher grabbed a white bucket. "In this bucket there are thirty names. Each one of your names is in this bucket one time. Once. You each have one out of thirty chances to get this lovely vacation." He reached into the bucket and dug into the bottom of the bucket. No one moved. They all held their breath as the teacher grabbed the name of the winner and slowly pulled his hand out of the bucket. He looked at the slip of paper and grinned and said slowly, "And the winner of the week long trip to the island resort for two is... KAGOME HIGURASHI!"

The whole class gasped and looked to Kagome who now sat there at her desk speechless. Never in a million years did she think she would actually win the stupid contest. But now that she did, she didn't now how to react. All her friends were congratulating her and begging her to take them with her. Other kids in the room were either wishing they'd won or they were acting snobby and saying they didn't care anyways.

Soon the bell rang and everyone left for home. Kagome went up to the teacher's desk to get the information needed to get to the island resort and what not. After doing so, she bolted out the door to get home and tell her family the news.

----end

Review please?? I really have nothing to say except I really look forward to typing the rest of this story. Trust me... none of the chapters later on will be as boring as this one.

Fluffys-Maiden44


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything related to it.

CHAPTER 2

The sun was setting and it was beginning to get dark. Shadows were being cast over everything in the area and everyone was going in for the night.

Everyone that is, except Inuyasha.

He was waiting by the well since Kagome had left and was now beyond annoyed. She'd told him she was going to come back in three days and that was four days ago! Kagome made it clear to him that she needed time alone to study for her tests and didn't want him coming over and interrupting her. So, just this once, he wasn't going to go and drag her back. But he was counting down the hours until she'd be back and she didn't come back!

He growled and stood up. His amber eyes were soon cast down into the gaping mouth of the pathway to Kagome's world, his mind deciding whether or not he should go and at least see if she was okay. Maybe she'd gotten sick again. Inuyasha's doggy ears drooped slightly at the thought. Last time she was sick he'd been by her side most of the time. He even made her medicine that helped it go away.

"Just go and see her, Inuyasha!" a childish voice said from behind him.

He screamed and just about fell into the well. "SHIPPOU YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Inuyasha shouted, grabbing the little fox child by his fuzzy tail.

Shippou wasn't even fazed. "You know it's what you want to do so just do it! Honestly, I don't know why Kagome puts up with you anyway. I'm surprised she comes back at all." He sneered, jumping out of the half demons grasp.

Inuyasha stood in silence. Shippou's words hit him like a rock. He growled and turned from the kid and jumped regretfully down the well.

Shippou looked into the well and then turned around and shouted, "IT WORKED YOU GUYS! HE WENT TO KAGOME!"

There was a rustling in the leaves and then out from the bushes came Sango and Miroku.

"About time too." Miroku said, shaking his head free of a few extra leaves.

"Yes. He always just mopes and sulks about Kagome's not around. It's really pathetic, actually." Sango sighed and stood beside the well. Miroku joined her and Shippou hopped onto her shoulder.

"How long do you think those two are going to be gone this time, Sango?" Shippou asked.

"I don't know. They most likely will be staying the night at her home I guess. It wouldn't really make sense if she came back and had to go to sleep right when she got here would it?"

The boys nodded and looked into the well, wondering what Kagome was going to do when Inuyasha showed up at her house at this time of the night.

----At Kagome's house----

Inuyasha stood at the bottom of the well, thinking whether or not he made the right choice.

'_She did say she wanted time to do this _'study time'_ thing really badly... Maybe I should go back...' _all thoughts of that stopped as his ears picked up a lot of commotion from Kagome's house. Curious as to what was going on, he decided to investigate.

Inside her house, Kagome's Mom and Grandpa were rushing about the house, packing things into a suitcase here and telling Kagome to be careful on her trip every time they whizzed by her. Kagome stood in the midst of it all with a bewildered look on her face.

Souta walked in and was nearly run over by his Grandpa. "What the heck is going on, Sis?" he asked as he jumped out of the way.

Kagome shook her head and said, "I won a trip to an island resort for a week. Nothing big, really." Souta nodded. Then his eyes opened wide and her turned in amazement to his big sister.

Kagome rolled her eyes and thought, _'Here it comes... 3...2...1...'_

"TAKE ME WITH YOU KAGOME!!! PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE?!?!?!"

Souta's begging continued and so did the rushing about of the adults. Kagome put her hands over her head and ran to her room for shelter... after prying her whining little brother off her leg. She slammed the door hard behind her and slid down to the ground with her back against the door. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when she noticed the doggy-eared boy seated on her bed.

"What trip? You never told me you were going anywhere." Inuyasha said suddenly as she stood up and closed the window he had opened to enter. "Were you planning on running away from me—all of us back there or something?" he asked.

Kagome looked over at the half demon to retort the comment, but she noticed he had a hint of sadness on his face. "Why would I run from you guys? I wouldn't do that if my life depended on it." She said and took a seat next to him.

Inuyasha felt his face warm up and turned away, "N-not like it matters to me if you went anywhere. You always leave at random times anyway." He managed to say.

"Oh!" Kagome started as she stood up off the bed. "If it doesn't matter to you then why'd you come back here anyway?"

"You told me you were going to be back yesterday!" Inuyasha replied, standing up and getting in her face. "But yesterday passed and now it's today! You weren't there when you said you would be!"

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked to the ground. "You're right... I'm sorry..."

Now Inuyasha felt a little guilty. "Well, whatever. As long as I'm here would you mind telling me what this trip to an island whatchamacallit thing is?"

"Well, there was this contest thing at school that everyone entered..."

She explained the whole thing to the curious Inuyasha who seemed to ask more and more questions as she went. After about twenty minutes or so, Inuyasha seemed to have a slight idea of what she was saying.

"So who are you bringing with you?"

Kagome looked at him in a little confusion.

"Well... you said you could only bring one friend right? Who?"

Kagome laced her fingers together and looked to the ground again. "I was hoping you would want to go..."

There was an odd silence for what seemed like an eternity in the room. Inuyasha was taken aback by her response. He never really thought that she would ask him to go. He wasn't even sure if he thought about going either. Thoughts like these flooded his mind as Kagome waited anxiously for his answer.

"You know... if you don't want to go you don't have to." She said irritated. "I knew that you wouldn't want to."

"Hey wait a minute!" Inuyasha shouted suddenly. "I didn't even say anything and you go off like a wild fire or something!"

"Well you didn't answer or anything and you looked like you were confused or something..."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to go!" Inuyasha blurted out loudly.

Kagome was now confused. "Do you want to go...Inuyasha?" she asked hopefully.

Inuyasha looked at her with a sort of shy look and said, "If you want me too...I guess I..."

"OH MY GOD! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!!" Kagome cried jumping up with all of the excitement that she meant to show if she had wanted to win the contest. She grabbed Inuyasha's hands and pulled up off the bed and said, "You really want to go with me? Oh God you have no idea how happy I am!"

Inuyasha was shocked by the sudden mood swing Kagome did, from anger to excitement. "I think...I think I have a small idea..."

"Okay...okay...woo...okay..."Kagome calmed herself down and looked happily at the bewildered half-demon. "We have to go shopping. You remember what shopping is, don't you? Of course you do! Well we can't go now...we'll go tomorrow! You're going to have to spend the night here then. Tomorrow we'll have to get you some new clothes and I'll have to teach you about the wonders of this era that you've never seen! This is going to be so fun!"

Inuyasha sat in a silent terror as Kagome continued listing off things that they had to do in order for them to prepare for this trip. To him it sounded like a lot of hard work.

Kagome finally stopped and asked, "Are you okay? You look kind of sick."

"Oh no...I'm fine...are we really going to do ALL of that stuff tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked with a stagger.

"Oh yeah! That stuff and probably a lot more...don't worry about it though Inuyasha. We've dealt with harder things than preparing for a simple trip." She said, placing her hands on his. "Now...you need to promise me a few things."

Inuyasha looked at her, ears twitching in curiosity.

"One, you can't attack anything with the Tetsusaiga."

"What? How will I protect you if I can't use my sword?"

"Inuyasha, you don't need to protect me as much as you do in your era. Just trust me on these sort of things, please?" she asked, giving him a look of innocence.

"Fine."

"Two, don't touch or sniff anything unfamiliar to you. Ask me first. Three, and this is probably the most important one, do not panic if anything starts moving, making noise or doing something that it doesn't look like it would do." She said all of this with a serious tone.

Inuyasha didn't understand why she made him promise to such ridiculous things, but he merely nodded. _'I guess I'll figure it out myself...'_

Then Kagome grabbed his hand again and pulled him out of her room saying, "We have to tell my mom that you're going with me...then I need to show you the car..."

----End of chapter 2

Thank you to all of you who reviewed the first chapter...I appreciate it...

Review and I will put up chapter 3 which is going to be basically the two of them shopping. Shopping...for clothes...eating new foods...getting lost and ending up in stores you'd rather not be in...


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Also…I apologize if this chapter really isn't what you expected…it got kinda long so I had to abruptly end it. It was annoying me too…so sorry if it sucks…I'll have the next chapter up very soon…I promise

Chapter 3

A light flickered on, illuminating the dark and damp garage. A blue car sat in the middle of the garage and was probably the cleanest thing in there. The floor was wet from water that had been tracked in by Kagome and Souta and the car. Dirt also joined the water on the ground, giving the garage a muddy swamp smell. To the far side of the garage sat boxes upon boxes full of charms and sutras and who knows what else, waiting to be put away in the scattered sheds of the Higurashi Shrine.

"Kagome…what is this place?" Inuyasha asked as they entered the garage.

"It's just the garage Inuyasha. People in this time use these to put extra stuff in. Kinda like a shed or something, but it's attached to the house." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha looked confused. Kagome put a finger on her cheek and looked at the ceiling for guidance. _'Come to think of it…there are a lot of things Inuyasha doesn't know about in this era.' _Kagome thought and giggled as she imagined his clueless expression when she'd try to explain how a TV works.

"What?" he asked irritably.

She shook her head and pointed to the car. "Alright then…this is a car. You remember the fire truck that I told you about?"

Inuyasha looked kind of clueless. "You mean…that red loud metal thing that went roaring down the road?"

"Yeah! This car is similar to that but it doesn't rush around putting out fires. People in this time ride these around like they rode horses back in your time."

Inuyasha nodded, but was still confused. He walked out to the car and then sniffed it cautiously. Then he looked underneath it and then over the top.

Kagome laughed and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Checking this thing out…where are its legs? How can it take us anywhere with out legs?" Inuyasha asked, ears twitching in confusion.

"It has wheels Inuyasha. Now come on." She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to the door and got her keys out. She pushed the 'unlock' button and the car's locks popped up. Inuyasha jumped at the noise of it, but noticing Kagome calm he figured he didn't need to panic. Kagome opened the door and pushed Inuyasha into the passenger seat. Then she closed the door and went around to the other side of the car and got in.

After closing the door, she looked over to Inuyasha and said, "First what we need to do is put on our seat belts." She grabbed hers and pulled it down across her chest and clicked it into its lock on the other side.

Inuyasha watched her do it and then copied her actions. "What are these for?"

"They're just a safety precaution. Now then…I'm going to turn the car on. It's going to make a weird noise, so don't panic." Kagome said as she put the key in and turned it. The car rumbled and then finished with a 'vroom' sound.

Inuyasha looked around in the car with the fascination similar to that of a child. His ears swiveled around at the sound of her bubbly laughter. "And what is so funny, may I ask?"

Kagome immediately stopped laughing and looked forward. She reached up and grabbed a small gray box thingy. There were two different buttons on it and she pushed the bigger of the two. Inuyasha was about to ask what it was for when the wall in front of them began to open.

"What…the…Hell?" was all Inuyasha could say as the garage door finished its movement upwards.

The car then began to move forwards and slowly made its way down the driveway. Inuyasha was stunned. It didn't feel anything like riding a horse. It didn't feel like they were riding anything at all.

In no time at all they made it to the city. Inuyasha looked outside and was amazed at how fast they were moving. Buildings and people went by faster than his eyes could follow. Lights looked like streams of different colors of lights mixed together as one line of lights.

Kagome then turned the car into a strange building that, Inuyasha noticed, had a bunch of other cars sitting inside of it. Those cars, however, weren't moving now. Kagome parked the car and pulled the key out with a jerk. Inuyasha struggled with his seatbelt and nearly sliced it with his claws before he finally managed to push the button that released it. Kagome opened her door and went around to the other side and noticed that Inuyasha had opened the door and gotten out himself. She applauded his small accomplishment.

Inuyasha looked at her with confusion in his eyes. She didn't say anything and headed towards the opposite side of the strange place. Inuyasha wandered where the heck they were and noticed that Kagome was leaving so walked faster to catch up with her.

"Where are we now, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked looking around the building. "It reminds me of the 'gar-age' thing back at your house."

"It's something like that. People put their cars in here if they want to wonder around the city for a while. Only you sometimes have to pay to leave it here." She explained. Looking at her watch, the time was 6:37 pm. Grabbing his arm, Kagome pulled Inuyasha along to a set of silver doors. Inuyasha watched in wonder as she pushed one of two buttons on the left side of the doors.

"Where do these doors go to?"

"You'll see."

Inuyasha's sensitive ears twitched and he tensed up as he heard a strange rumbling sound coming from the ground below them. He growled quietly and stared intently at the doors as the sound stopped with a 'ding'. He stopped growling and nearly flew into the ceiling as the two doors suddenly opened.

"What the Hell is that thing?" he asked jumping behind Kagome and pointing at the strange doors.

"That would be an elevator and we," she grabbed Inuyasha's arm again and began to pull him towards it. "Are going to ride it to the bottom level of this garage."

"I am not going into that thing." Inuyasha said, pulling away from Kagome and crossing his arms stubbornly.

"You're not? Why?" Kagome asked. She thought for a moment and then grinned. "You're not scared are you?"

"No! I don't think its safe!"

"I think you're scared. But that's okay…we can always…"

Inuyasha interrupted her by growling and pushing her into the elevator and then running in himself. The doors closed slowly behind them and Kagome pushed another button that had a star on it.

Then the elevator began its descent. It suddenly dropped and Inuyasha looked around looking a little nervous. Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out the red and blue hat he always wore when he went around in her time with her. She placed it gently on his doggy-eared head as the elevator reached the bottom floor. Inuyasha fidgeted with his hat as Kagome lead him out of the garage.

Now they were in the middle of the huge city. Buildings that seemed to go on for miles towered over the half demon and his human companion. Since the sun had gone down the lights were now in charge of illuminating what could be pitch-black streets. Cars whizzed by and screeched to a halt at the traffic lights making Inuyasha cringed at the noise that painfully echoed in his ears.

People were everywhere and there were smells that Inuyasha had never smelled before. Some were good and some were really awful. He leaned closer to Kagome.

"Is something wrong, Inuyasha?" she asked suddenly. She was confused by his sudden action.

He covered his nose and replied, "Everything here smells funny."

"Huh?"

"I can smell everything…most of it smells really bad." Inuyasha whined. He inhaled deeply and continued, "If I stand by you, your scent drowns out most of the smells."

Kagome's breath caught slightly in her throat and a light pink blush covered her cheeks. "Oh…I see…" They stepped out into the street, Inuyasha clinging closely to Kagome.

"So…where are we going again?" Inuyasha asked, his voice quietly muffled coming from underneath his sleeve.

"The mall. It's a few blocks from here. It might not smell as much there as it does here." She answered, her face returning back to its original color.

"What's a 'block'?"

"I really don't know how to explain that one. But I know that it won't take that long to get there. See!" Kagome pointed to the top of a building that had a giant 'M' on the top. "That is the top of the building where the mall is. We have to get there."

Inuyasha looked up. Never before had he seen such tall structures. He tilted his head as far backwards as he could and nearly fell over. Then he cast his eyes to the giant 'M' that Kagome had pointed to and got an idea.

"We want to get there quickly right?"

Kagome stopped and turned to him. "What?"

"That mall place. Do you want to get there faster than this pace?" he asked.

"I guess so, sure. But why…" suddenly Kagome was whisked off her feet and being rushed upwards. She screamed and was lightly confused as to what was going on. Then she realized that she was being carried bridal style by Inuyasha. "What the heck are you doing?!?!?!" she shouted.

"Getting there faster. All I have to do is get to the 'M' thing right?" Inuyasha replied, working his demon strength to push off the sides of the buildings with his legs. Kagome growled and thought, _'You could've at least warned me…JERK!'_

Inuyasha sensed her anger and looked at her with an innocent puppy dog eyed stare. She immediately softened and laughed as she patted his head playfully. "Good idea! You're such a good boy!" She laughed again.

Inuyasha looked away from her with an irritated growl and focused ahead to where he was going. The 'M' was a little farther. He pushed off the current building he was on and landed on a rooftop, placing Kagome down gently.

She looked at him in confusion. "What are you doing now?"

Inuyasha knelt down, his back facing her. "Get on." Kagome nodded and climbed on. "It's easier to carry you this way."

With her securely on his back, Inuyasha jumped one final time and plummeted down to the earth that was what seemed like thousands of feet below them. Kagome screamed and gripped Inuyasha's shoulders tighter as they fell. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head, closing out the extreme volume and high pitch of her scream. They landed after falling for a few moments. His feet touched the pavement of the sidewalk and Kagome fell off of his back on to the ground in a daze.

Inuyasha turned to yell at her for nearly deafening him again, but had to laugh at her dazed and shocked expression. Kagome's eyes were as big as dinner plates and her mouth was gaping open. Inuyasha's laughter brought her back to reality.

"Don't do that EVER again!" Kagome snapped angrily at him. He didn't answer and only laughed harder. "It's not that funny…"

Inuyasha gained control quickly and looked to the ground, and then he looked up at her with puppy-dog eyes again. "I'm sorry."

Kagome looked away from his attempt to charm her. "Anyway…since we're here we'd better get moving." Then she headed into the building's sliding glass doors.

Inuyasha ran to catch up to her and slipped through the doors before they closed on him. He didn't count on Kagome standing in the entrance of the mall as he ran in. Inuyasha collided into Kagome sending them both to the ground in a heap. Kagome sat up and rubbed her head.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Inuyasha lay splayed out on the ground of the mall. His arms were outstretched in front of him and his legs stretched out in back. "It was an accident…sorry…" He sat up and looked around. His eyes widened. "Whoa…"

The mall was HUGE! Above him and Kagome were balconies from upper floors and there were tons of people everywhere. Inuyasha sniffed the air cautiously and realized Kagome was right. The smells were A LOT better than they were outside. He was actually enjoying the scents he was picking up. One scent in particular stuck out of all the others. It was practically calling him and he had to follow it.

Mesmerized by the 'heavenly scent' he wandered away from Kagome who was babbling on and on about how he couldn't wander away from her. She, not paying attention to the entranced half demon, began walking in the opposite direction.

Inuyasha walked slowly, leaning forward slightly, eyes closed half way and nose sniffing carefully not to lose the precious smell. It was like nothing he'd smelled before. Ham, turkey, chicken and other food scents swirled around his nose and joined into the one luxurious scent he was following. As soon as he came to the source of the smell he snapped out of the trance and looked around anxiously for Kagome.

'_Where'd Kagome go?'_ he thought, as he was about to leave. But the scent he'd followed theretugged at his nose again. He turned and walked into the store that had a sign above the door, which read '**PETS A PLENTY**'.

By this time, Kagome was in a panic. Noticing Inuyasha's absence, she'd been asking everyone she came across if they'd seen a guy in a red kimono and a hat. Finally she'd run into a group of four girls.

Kagome ran over to them and frantically asked, "Excuse me. Have you guys seen a guy with long silver hair and a red kimono around here?"

One of the girls said, "Yes we have. He's over at the pet store. He was kinda weird though…"

"Yeah. He was in some sort of, like, trance or something." Another girl said.

"What? What do you mean?" Kagome asked in worry.

"You know." The first girl said, "His eyes were closed and he was like, walking funny and stuff. Do you know him?"

"He was kinda hot." A third girl piped up.

Her friends all turned and looked at her like she was nuts and Kagome had a look that was saying 'WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT?!?!'.

"Well…oh I don't know…" the third girl added in confusion. There was an awkward silence among the group of girls. They stood in the middle of the walkway as people passed along around them.

The fourth girl finally broke the silence, "Why do you ask? Do you know that guy or something?"

Kagome stood for a moment then said, "Yes I do. We were both here to shop for a trip that we're taking next week. He needed a few things before we left."

The girls looked at each other then to Kagome and asked in unison, "So he's your boyfriend then?"

Kagome stumbled over her response. These girls were practically clones of her friends. "N-no not exactly…well kind of…" she fumbled as her face began to heat up. "Well it was nice to meet you all but I've got to find my boyfriend. I mean friend. I mean…see ya!" Kagome ran quickly past the girls towards the pet store.

----Meanwhile at the pet store----

Inuyasha had found the source of the scent. His eyes followed the straight edges of the red and blue box. There was a white cartoon dog with big black ears on the front and in his mouth was a giant doggy bone. On the box in big silver shiny letters it was labeled** 'CHICKEN, TURKEY AND HAM FLAVORED** **DOG BONES'** and below that near the bottom of the box it said, 'Give your dog a treat that he deserves to eat'.

Inuyasha didn't have a clue what any of that meant, but if it said something about eating and he was all for it. He grabbed the box and looked around suspiciously. His claws shredded easily through the cardboard box and he reached into the box and pulled out a reddish colored bone that was the size of his hand. Inuyasha raised it carefully to his nose and sniffed it. It seemed safe to eat so he popped it into his mouth. This one was chicken flavored and Inuyasha immediately loved the snack. He headed towards the exit of the store with the box of dog treats in his hands.

"Hey pal," a voice said suddenly, "Are you going to pay for those?"

Inuyasha turned to the voice only to come face to face with a rather large man. He was round and a little taller than Inuyasha. He wore a white button-up shirt and black pants. Over those was an off white apron that had **'PETS A PLENTY'** across the front. He had a thick black mustache and black glasses sitting atop his large nose. His hair was obviously receding but he covered it with a toupee. His mustache wrinkled up as he awaited Inuyasha's reply.

Inuyasha had a clueless expression on his face. "You need to pay for these?"

"Yes you do, sir. Now…are you going to pay or should I call security?"

"What's 'Se-ku-ri-tee?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

The man looked stunned for a moment and was about to say something when, "INUYASHA WHERE ARE YOU!?!?"

"Huh? KAGOME!" Inuyasha called, waving Kagome over.

She dashed over to him and grabbed his shoulders. "What did I say about wandering away from me?"

Inuyasha was even more confused. "_Me_? What about _you_? _You _were the one who wandered away from me! And besides…" he showed her the ripped open box of treats. "I found these." He announced proudly.

"Yes and you need to pay for those right now or…"

"I'm sorry sir." Kagome said, bowing in apology to the man. "My friend has a…a umm…an addiction to the treats…yeah! An addiction to dog treats." she lied quickly. Inuyasha choked on a treat that was half chewed in his mouth. He shot her a confused glare.

" 'An addiction to dog treats'?" the man quoted in suspicion. Inuyasha gulped down the last of the dog treat he'd been eating as Kagome explained herself.

"Yes. You see…" she said and thought hard as to how she would pull this story out of her hat. "When he was younger…he had a lot of pet dogs…and well he loved them so much…that he tried to be a dog for a long time and that to him included doing everything exactly like a dog. After he was over his dogs…the liking of the treats stayed…" _'Wow that is so believable…only an idiot would believe that one…'_

The man looked at Inuyasha and Kagome in suspicion still, but waved his hand dismissively. "Alright…but you still need to pay for those."

----A few moments later----

"I can't believe you actually went after dog treats."

Inuyasha sat on a bench as Kagome looked through her list of things they needed to get for him. "I'm _sorry_. The smell of them was bothering my nose so I had to find out what it was." He explained tossing a bone into the air. He opened his mouth and waited for it to fall into his mouth but it didn't come. Kagome had caught the bone as soon as he threw it up into the air.

Kagome tore the box out of Inuyasha's hands quickly. "Don't do that." Kagome scolded, putting the bone back into the box. "You can have these back when we're done with the list." She said, shaking the box.

Inuyasha growled and replied, "Oh, so now I get a treat if I act like a good puppy dog and do as the master commands?" He folded his arms across his chest.

Kagome giggled and patted his head. "Yep, that's right! Now…" she scanned the list. "First, we need to get you some new clothes."

Inuyasha stood up and asked, "What's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing now?"

"Do you see anyone else wearing kimonos?" she asked as Inuyasha looked around. "I didn't think so. Now come on." She made her way down the rows of stores with Inuyasha close behind her.

----End of Chapter

Sorry it ended here. The next chapter will have more of them at the mall so yeah…sorry about that…R&R please???

Fluffys-maiden44


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

I also apologize for the huge wait. I don't know what the heck happened…I had a huge blank in my mind I guess…sorry about that. That and the next chapter will be them getting to the island…now all I have to do is figure out things about planes…

Anywho! On with the story!

Chapter 4

Rows next to rows of shirts and pants and other articles of clothing surrounded Inuyasha and Kagome as they walked through the first store. People were already giving Inuyasha weird looks and whispering. Even with his ears enclosed beneath the hat, Inuyasha could pick up every word they said.

"Kagome…do I _have _to get new clothes? I don't want to…" Inuyasha whined.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said, "You can hear the people whispering can't you? Well unless you get into some modern clothes the whispering will continue."

Inuyasha growled at a little boy who was giggling at his attire. The little boy gasped and hid behind his mom who gave Inuyasha a nasty look. She turned her nose up and walked away with her son behind her.

"Don't growl at people Inuyasha…it's not polite." Kagome scolded.

"Well he started it." He protested. Kagome gave him a curious look. "He was laughing at my kimono."

"See what I mean?" Kagome looked over to a pair of dark blue sweat pants that came with a white muscle shirt. "Here…" she said as she grabbed them off the rack and handed them to him.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Inuyasha asked looking at the pants and shirt.

"There pants Inuyasha. You know what pants are. And the white thing is obviously a shirt."

"Yeah…but I'm not changing into them in front of all these people."

Kagome slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. "You go into the changing room."

Inuyasha was about to ask what that was but Kagome had already shoved him into the small room. He looked around the room and found the mirror. As he took off his hat he sighed in relief; his ears were free to move again. He set the hat on the seat and began to take off the outer layer of the top of his kimono.

Kagome sat and waited patiently outside of his room. Her eyes followed the ceiling tiles just as they did in school when she was bored, but she was far from bored. The fact that Inuyasha had agreed to going was still buzzing around in her mind.

'_I really didn't think he say no…'_ she thought, _'But still…I can't believe he said yes! We're going to have so much fun! And he gets a chance to learn about this era…it's going to be like me going to the feudal era…only here and it's Inuyasha…'_ Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by three familiar voices calling her name.

Kagome looked up and saw her friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. Hojou happened to be with them as well. Nervously, Kagome stood to greet them.

"He-hey guys! What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what are we doing here? Your Mom told us you came here with some 'Inu-washa' guy. We had to come and see."

Kagome nearly fell over at the mispronunciation of Inuyasha. But she answered calmly. "Yeah…I'm here with someone…and his name is Inuyasha. Not Inuwasha…"

"Well who ever he is we want to meet him." Ayumi said excitedly as she jumped up and down.

"Yeah! Where is he anyway? You have to introduce us to him." Eri insisted.

Kagome pointed to the dressing room. "He's in there trying on some clothes. We're here to get him a few things before we leave to…" Kagome caught herself before she finished and slapped her hand over her face.

Her friends gasped and asked, "You're taking him on the trip for two?!"

Hojou looked at Kagome with a slightly confused look. "Are you dating this guy, Kagome?"

Kagome looked to the ground and heard Inuyasha had stopped moving about in the dressing room as though he were waiting for her to answer. A light blush crossed her face and she quickly answered, "I'm not sure…"

Yuka and Eri looked doubtfully at each other while Hojou looked confused.

Eri on the other hand got a very dreamy look in her eyes and poetically said, "Awe…I can see it now. Two lovers unsure of their feelings for one another on an island adventure…they will finally come to terms with their emotions and confess on the last day at the beautiful sunset on the beach…ah…It's so wonderful…" She laced her fingers together, finished her tale with a sigh, and took a seat next to Kagome.

Kagome stood up. "Trust me…that won't happen in a million years!" she said frustratingly. _'Although that does sound romantic…but not with me and Inuyasha…well…'_ Kagome shook her head and said aloud, "Inuyasha would never be that way anyways!"

Inuyasha fell over suddenly and knocked into the door of his changing room. The door swung open and he fell out into the store right in front of Kagome and her friends. Thankfully he was fully clothed with the exception of his hat. Kagome gasped and raced forward to grab his hat and place it on his head.

Yuka gasped and shouted, "You're that guy who ruined the school play and nearly killed Hojou!"

Ayumi added, "And you were the one who almost made Kagome miss the play!"

Inuyasha stood confused and clueless as to what ever they were talking about. Kagome quickly took place by his side and properly introduced him to her bewildered friends. As those were soon out of the way, Inuyasha had a few questions for Kagome. Before she answered, she pulled him away from the group and started down the row of shirts.

"Well it was nice talking to you but we gotta go okay bye!"

Then they were gone, leaving the group to wonder what the heck was going on between those two.

Finally after pulling Inuyasha all the way to the other side of the store he forced her to a halt.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded as he stopped her from pulling any farther by grabbing onto a post they were passing by.

"I don't want them to know about you yet." Kagome explained quickly. He cocked his head in confusion. "They don't know who you are, Inuyasha. I don't need them asking questions about you and some how letting them know you're a…well you know..."

Inuyasha let go of her hand. "That I'm a half-demon? You never had a problem with me being this way before so why now?" Inuyasha asked looking at her skeptically.

Kagome sighed and said, "It's not that it's a problem to me…it's them. They'd flip out and probably run to the police saying that I've been seduced by a demon."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he blushed a deep shade of red. "W-why would they think that?" He jerked his head in the opposite direction of her to hide his blush.

Kagome noticed his embarrassment. "Okay, I should probably tell you what I have been saying about you…" Kagome started. _'Not all of it though' _she added in her mind.

"Wait…so you _have_ been talking about me?" Inuyasha suddenly asked, raising an accusing eyebrow at her.

Now Kagome blushed. "W-well not exactly…" she explained, sweat forming on her forehead.

Inuyasha grunted and turned his whole body away from her, crossing his arms and grumbling. Kagome sighed and was about to say something to the half-demon when he interrupted her, "I don't want to hear it."

"But Inuyasha…"

"No." He said, grabbing her arm and pushing her ahead of him. "Just hurry up and get the clothes. I want to get out of this place as soon as possible. It smells like an animal died in a tar pit." He commented, referring to the smell of new shoes and clothes mixed with a whole bunch of people.

Inuyasha fiddled with the bottom of his shirt as he awaited Kagome's response. Kagome didn't say anything though…she just began walking and he followed silently.

They didn't say really much to each other through out the rest of their time at that store…or the next store…more like the next four stores. While in those stores Kagome bought Inuyasha more shirts and pants, a pair of swimming trunks, and three other hats he pointed out himself.

Since they were done shopping and were heading out Kagome decided to lighten up the gloomy and quiet mood they were currently in. Reaching into her bag, she purposely shook the ripped open and half eaten box of doggy treats causing it to make noise. She watched Inuyasha expectantly. He was apparently off in his own thoughts, so Kagome shook the box a little harder and pulled it out of her bag.

Inuyasha's ears suddenly perked up and swiveled toward the noise of the doggy bones hitting the sides of the box. His nose twitched as he picked up the sweet scent of the treats. Then he heard Kagome's giggling and stopped sniffing.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" he growled, trying to stop his nose from twitching.

"Oh nothing." She answered. "I just figured since you were a good boy this whole time we were here," Inuyasha growled at that comment. "I thought I would buy you a few more boxes of these things." She smiled and held the box out to him.

Inuyasha's growling ceased and he greedily snatched the box from her hands. Soon afterwards, the box was empty and Inuyasha was craving more. "You'll buy more?" he hopefully asked.

Kagome nodded and headed towards the pet store they first went into. Inuyasha refused to go in with her, so he waited out on a bench for her. There were more smells in that store than he remembered and he said he didn't feel like suffocating any time soon. It wasn't that long of a wait, so he amazingly didn't grow impatient.

Kagome exited the store carrying three large bags filled with red and blue boxes. Inuyasha's eyes widened, for he counted that there were a total of eighteen boxes…in _each _of the bags. That's a total of fifty-four boxes!

"F-f-f-fifty-four b-boxes?" Inuyasha stuttered as he nearly drooled.

Kagome walked over to him with the bags and was nearly knocked over by the overly excited half-demon that was scrambling to get his hands on one of the boxes. She had to pry his hands off of one of the boxes he was attempting to devour because people were starting to stare and whisper to each other. Inuyasha's blind and uncontrollable desire to have the treats left Kagome with no choice.

Looking around at all of the people who were sure to see, she sighed in frustration and stood up, pulling the bags up with her. Inuyasha had ripped a hole into one of them and managed to get one box. He tore hungrily through it and ate them all in a few gulps.

Making sure that he had finished chewing, Kagome took a deep breath and yelled, "INUYASHA SIT BOY!"

With out warning, Inuyasha's beaded necklace glowed and pulled him to the ground with a loud and rather painful thud. Thankfully, everyone had decided to ignore the warring two and took no mind to the unfortunate event of which Inuyasha had experienced. Kagome grabbed the collar of Inuyasha's shirt and dragged him out into the streets of the city.

After the spell wore off, Inuyasha jumped up and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR KAGOME?"

"YOU WERE BEING AN IDIOT!"

"I WAS NOT!" Inuyasha retorted.

"YOU WERE TOO!

"I WAS NOT!"

"YOU WERE TOO! OR IS IT NORMAL FOR YOU TO JUMP AND ATTACK ME FOR A LITTLE DOG TREAT?!"

Inuyasha was quieted and Kagome was satisfied that she had made her point. "There now…we are done with the easy part…"

"Easy? Shopping is the easy part?" Inuyasha shouted, worry growing in the back of his mind.

Kagome replied, "Of course it was! The hard part is tomorrow!"

Inuyasha said nothing more that night. Kagome climbed onto his back and he carried her all the way back to the car. He went at a slower pace however, wanting to spend these last few moments in the night sky with Kagome. She didn't seem to take notice though…but it was okay to him. They landed on the floor she parked on and entered the car.

Kagome started the car as Inuyasha sat down and closed his door. She pulled out and turned to Inuyasha whom had his head leaned against the window. To her surprise, Inuyasha had fallen asleep. She smiled and decided not to wake him as she drove on towards home.

---End of chapter---

Please review…I apologize yet again for the loooooooooooong wait. And sorry if this chapter was short…

Fluffys-maiden44


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Also…this chapter seemed kinda mushy/gooey/fluffy to me. Plus I just like the sleeping Inu on the couch…oops I spoiled some of the fun! Sorry!

Chapter 5 Final Preparations Part I

The morning sun's rays poured into the living room where a sleeping Inuyasha lay on the couch. Groaning, the half-demon turned onto his side and pulled the pink blanket that had been placed on him over his head. It was an unconscious battle with the sun as he tried to stay asleep, but the sun was winning. Inuyasha groaned louder and rolled over a little too far and ended up on the floor with a loud thud. He lay there on the floor, refusing to get up. The thud awoke Kagome's mother who came rushing in with a robe on over her pajamas.

"What was that noise?" she asked in a startled tone. The answer was confirmed when she came upon the snoozing Inuyasha sprawled out on the floor. Covering her mouth to stifle the giggles, Mrs. Higurashi crept quietly up the stairs to get her daughter.

Inuyasha lay motionless on the floor…sleeping was something he didn't get to do very often back in his time so he took this opportunity to catch up on some that he'd lost…which was a lot. His ears were lazily drooped on top of his head as he slept and they didn't even twitch as Kagome and her mom entered the room and stood right next to him.

"How long has he been on the floor?" Kagome whispered, trying not to laugh at the half demon that had just started snoring.

Her mother whispered back, "I think he just landed there a few minutes ago. I woke up because I heard a thud, came down and there he was."

Kagome knelt down next to Inuyasha. _'I really don't want to wake him up…he barely ever gets to sleep back in the Feudal Era…but we do need to finish packing before noon.'_ She sighed and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Shaking him slightly, she said quietly, "Inuyasha…Inuyasha…it's time to wake up."

Inuyasha groaned again and his ears perked up slightly. His nose twitched and must have recognized Kagome's scent, for he mumbled in a voice that signaled he was partially asleep, "Gimme a minute…would ya…Kagome?" After the request, Inuyasha turned his head into the pillow that had fallen with him and began snoring again.

Kagome let out a slightly frustrated sigh and shook him harder. _'I knew this wasn't going to be easy…'_ "Inuyasha. You have to wake up. We need to finish packing." Inuyasha only groaned and covered himself with the blanket again. Now Kagome was beginning to lose her patients. "Inuyasha…don't make me use the word." She threatened and shook him a little harder. Inuyasha slowly began to awaken now. Even though he was nearly asleep, he could still hear and acknowledge the threat. He reluctantly sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

Kagome stood up and went to her room to begin the final preparations for the luggage. The living room was silent as only Kagome's mother and Inuyasha remained. She stood waiting for him to fully awaken. Inuyasha opened his mouth widely and yawned, showing off his large canine teeth. Then he closed his mouth and opened his eyes and realized that he wasn't in a tree or a hut like he had expected.

'_That's right…'_ he thought. _'I'm going to that island thing with Kagome…and we were at the mall…those tasty treats…then…I must have fallen asleep in that car thing on the way back here. But then how did I…'_

"Kagome helped you in here."

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked to Kagome's mother.

"If you're wondering how you ended up in here…Kagome managed to wake you up and get you inside. Barely though…as soon as you came into the house you nearly fell on floor. She was worried you'd sleep right there in the kitchen so Kagome had to pretty much carry you into the living room." She explained.

"Oh…okay." Inuyasha said as he stood up and stretched out his arms and yawned a bigger yawn. "So…where is Kagome now, Mrs. Higurashi?"

She pointed up the stairs. "Kagome's packing some more things into your suit case. Final preparations to make sure you two have a good time at the resort."

Inuyasha nodded and began to head up the stairs.

"Oh, and Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi called.

He stopped on the stairs, his ears swiveling towards her. "What is it?"

Mrs. Higurashi walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Kagome really wanted you to go with her. I'm glad you agreed to go and am sure you'll have a great time." Inuyasha turned around and gave her a baffled look. She smiled and patted him on the back. As she turned to walk down the stairs she added. "Just remember…Kagome really cares about you and wants you to be happy."

Inuyasha watched her go down the stairs and into the kitchen. He remained there for a moment letting all that she told him sink into his mind. Quickly he shook his head and made his way to Kagome's room.

Inuyasha opened the door and was nearly knocked over by the girl rushing back and forth throwing all the clothes they'd bought the day before into a red bag. He walked in and closed the door only to have back up against it as Kagome ran by to get an empty backpack from her closet. It was about half the size of the one she brought to the past with her and it was blue instead of yellow. Immediately after emerging with the pack, she ran to her bed and pulled out from beneath it the fifty-three boxes of doggy treats. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he kept his mouth shut to contain his drool as he remembered that the fifty-three boxes were all for him. Kagome shoved the boxes into the blue backpack that was similar to her yellow one and sat down on the floor with a heavy sigh. With a somewhat curious expression, Inuyasha approached Kagome who was now resting her head on her bed with her eyes closed.

"Are you okay, Kagome?"

"Waaaaahhhh!" Kagome screamed, the sudden speech startling her from her moment of relaxation.

Her reaction was also unexpected, causing Inuyasha to jump up and scream as well. His landing was not to smooth either…unless landing on your face is considered smooth. He groaned as Kagome rushed over to him asking if he was okay.

"I'm…just fine…ow." Inuyasha replied, pulling himself up off the ground and shaking off the dizziness that he was experiencing from the impact. He rubbed his head, trying to stop it from spinning.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. Don't sneak up on me like that." Kagome said, turning away to continue packing some last minute packing.

Inuyasha remained in the spot he sat up in and watched as Kagome continued rushing about in the room. "So…what are you doing anyways?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Kagome hurried over to her dresser and picked up a greenish pink folder. She then came and sat down in front of Inuyasha and opened it, grabbing the first four papers inside. Setting them out on the floor between them, she explained that all the things written down on the papers were that things they had left to do. Inuyasha's expression went from one of curiosity to one of confusion and horror. He picked up one paper and noticed that both sides were covered with different "chores"…everything from packing different clothing items to remember the tickets for the fair.

"Just when I got my head to stop spinning…"

"Oh come on Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed as Inuyasha groaned and fell backwards. "It's not that much, really! Only a few minor details that need to be sorted out and…"

"A few?" Inuyasha asked loudly.

"Yes, a few."

"Uh huh…so you call," Inuyasha said, sitting back up and picking up the papers and waving them in the air. "You call four papers covered front to back a few?"

Kagome snatched the papers from the half demon and put them back into the folder with a huff. "This is nothing you have to deal with so don't even complain. Besides…most of it's been done and or taken care of. My mom helped and so did the school. The only thing you have to do is control yourself when it comes to the new things you're going to see in this time."

"That's all? Really?" Inuyasha asked hopefully. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha took in a deep breath and let it out as a sigh of relief.

"Oh and…you'll have to carry some luggage." Kagome added cautiously.

Inuyasha didn't look too worried about that…just annoyed. "Carry some luggage? You can lug that gigantic backpack thing filled with who knows what around everywhere in my time but you can't carry a few small bags in your own?"

Kagome closed her eyes to keep herself calm. "In case you haven't noticed…I don't have a few bags." She said and pointed to four large suitcases. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. "Yeah. I have four while you only have one plus this backpack." Kagome stated, thrusting the blue backpack at Inuyasha. Without another word, Kagome turned her back to the stunned half demon.

Inuyasha looked down at the backpack after shaking the shock from his head. He was thinking about snapping back at Kagome…but couldn't think of what to snap at her about…since really there was nothing to say. He just sighed and watched as Kagome checked off a few things on the list.

'_I've gotta give her _some _credit I guess…I mean…she plan out this whole schedule thing.' _Inuyasha thought reluctantly. He stood up and put the bag on Kagome's bed. Brushing some imaginary dust off his pants, he cleared his throat to get Kagome's attention. She turned to him impatiently, making him a little nervous. Kagome was obviously on edge…Inuyasha could sense it…so one wrong word could send her over the edge. Immediately, what he was going to say to her fled from his mind. Not knowing what say anymore, he looked at the floor and quickly mumbled a small, "Thanks."

Kagome's figure immediately softened, happy to have gotten some words of gratitude. She smiled, knowing it wasn't very often to hear it from Inuyasha, of all people. "No problem." She said softly.

There was a long and somewhat awkward silence lingering in the room. They both sensed a vague tenderness in the atmosphere and to avoid embarrassment, they simply avoided eye contact.

"Well aren't we active in here?" Mrs. Higurashi's voice chimed, slicing through the quietness of the room.

"We're finished packing, Mom. Can you help us move the stuff into the car please?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Her Mom nodded and grabbed two of the four bags Kagome had packed for herself and walked out of the room.

Inuyasha felt guilty for not thinking of doing that himself. Now her Mom was doing what Kagome had asked him to do when he was fully capable of doing it himself.

Apparently the feeling of guilt was written all over his face, because Kagome said, "Don't worry about it Inuyasha. My Mom really likes to help me when it comes to this stuff."

Inuyasha stood up and put his hands into his sleeves. "Who said I was worried?" he asked defensively.

Kagome sighed and smiled softly. "No one is…never mind." She said as she reached for her other two bags. But Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her aside. Kagome gasped and gave him a confused glare, but Inuyasha countered it well with a rather distant dreamy look in his eyes.

Kagome looked like she had been frozen. _'What is that look for!' _she wanted to scream. He never got that look…it was too…_romantic_ for the Inuyasha she knew. She stood confused while Inuyasha just smirked and lifted the two bags of hers in one hand and his own in the other. Then he followed Kagome's mom out to the car. Kagome just stood dazed in her room.

Authors Note:

I'm so so sooooo sorry for the lack updates. I have a lot of issues going on in my family right now. My brother was diagnosed with cancer in January and it's been really hard for me to update things. With my mom on the computer a lot of the time…and all the distracting thoughts pull me away from my fanfic thoughts. Please have patients.

This chapter was originally way way WAY longer than this version. Or so my plans for it say. I promise the next chapter they will make it to the Island. It's taking so frickin long and I'm even getting annoyed.

IcyInuYoukai


End file.
